


Cry Out

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, pack your bags we're going on a feels trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was only once Jason let Tim see his tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry Out

\--- 

There was only once Jason let Tim see his tears. 

It was an uncomfortable wetness sliding down his face, the slow rattle of shortening breaths, red rimmed eyes and the frightening loss of control when the shakes start and expression struggles to stay neutral. 

Jason's eyes are dead, rimmed by red and wetness of his tears, his eyes still the teal of Tim's memories, but his soul is fading. His muscles twitch but Jason doesn't let go of Tim's hand, simply pulling the smaller man to his chest as his shoulders shake, he can feel small hands rubbing circles in to his back, it helps, he thinks. 

"Tim?" Jason asked in to the smaller mans shoulder, voice hoarse and cracking from the underlying emotions. He can feel when Tim hums in reply, voice soothing and hands pausing to curl against his back before Tim continued to rub comforting circles in to his skin. "Don't leave."

Tim does move then, curling closer and pressing soft kisses to the older mans still damp cheeks. "Never, Jay." He whispers, "Never, I promise." 

\---


End file.
